Estaremos bien ¿cierto?
by cinti.linda
Summary: tony se enfrenta a el reto mas grande de su vida pero que es a caso es otra invacion extraterrestre? bueno solo tienes que entrar y ver.


**Estaremos bien ¿cierto?**

 **Disclaimer : tony y todos los personajes pertenecen a marvel , yo solo juego con ellos. Este mini fic participa en el mini reto de julio "** _ **tony stark**_ **" del foro "la era de los vengadores"**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Durante los últimos años he pasado por cosas difíciles y aterradoras y siempre encontré la manera de salir delante de ellas. Pero los últimos acontecimientos en mi vida me tienen aterrado y por primera vez en mi vida no tengo la más mínima idea de que hacer, y por el amor de dios soy genio!

Te preguntaras que es lo que ha pasado. ¿Qué es tony? ¿extraterrestres? ¿robots gigantes? ¿ que es a lo que tanto miedo le tiene el fabuloso e increíble Iron man?

Bien para responder esas preguntas tengo que comenzar en el principio, todo comenzó hace 7 meses.

Estaba en mi laboratorio modificando mi traje cuando paso lo siguiente.

-Sr la Srta. Potts lo espera en su apartamento y dice que es urgente-dijo jarvis, suspire sería mejor que subiera si no pepper se molestaría.

-bien dile que estoy en camino jarvis-le dije limpiándome la grasa y subi a nuestro apartamento en la torre.

La encontré en nuestro cuarto, se veía hermosa pero ella siempre se ve hermoso , eso no fue lo que me sorprendió fue el hecho de que paseaba de un lado al otro mas que nerviosa.

-cariño ¿qué pasa? –le pregunte ella me miro y se mordió el labio otro signo de nervios, ella no me dijo nada solo se quedó ahí parada mirándome.

-yo no se como paso… no estaba en los planes yo lo se ,solo…-dijo ella ya me estaba preocupando pepper nunca esta tan nerviosa, me acerque y la sujete por los hombros y la hice mirarme.

-ok peps lo que sea que este pasando podemos con ello , pero tienes que decirme que pasa cariño –le dije ella tomo una bocanada de aire.

-estoy embarazada –dijo simplemente, yo sentí como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua helada, ¡embarazada! , ¿un bebe? Mío y de ella. Yo voy a hacer un papa , pero como se supone que sea un papa, vamos no soy un buen modelo a seguir, de seguro seré un mierda de padre como mi papa. Mi hijo merece algo mejor no un hombre como yo. " **mi hijo** " mío.

-dime algo –pidió pepper, haciéndome reaccionar, yo no le respondí porque una vez que la palabra hijo apareció en mi mente, mi corazón latía mil por hora y sentí una felicidad que nunca había sentido. Por lo que me limite a besarla esta mujer a la que amo con locura me va dar un hijo o hija, una familia.

-estas bien con eso-me pregunto pepper cuando nos separamos.

-qué clase de pregunta es esa, pepper por supuesto que estoy feliz por esto , me vas a dar un hijo una familia pepper, no voy a mentirte me estoy muriendo de miedo porque no sé cómo ser un padre el mío no fue muy bueno, pero estoy más que feliz. –le dije ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos pero la sonrisa más grande que le había visto en todo el tiempo que teníamos juntos, me beso.

-yo tampoco se cómo ser una mama pero sé que serás un buen padre tony-me dijo yo duda mucho pero algo es seguro tony stark no se rinde ante un reto.

-serás la mejor madre del mundo y este bebe tendrá suerte de tenerte mira que tiene que tener al menos un padre competente- le dije ella puso los ojos pero sonrió.

Los siguientes meses fueron como irreales, estudie tanto de bebes como pude, a pesar de saber que iba a tener un hijo seguía pareciendo irreal. Cuando escuche su latido de corazón fue cuando comencé a medio aceptar el hecho de que todo esto estaba pasando, es el mejor sonido del mundo y si me preguntan lo negare pero llore de felicidad.

Vi como el cuerpo de pepper cambio con las semanas y ella brillaba se veía hermosa. Cuando sentí esa primera patada me entro el pánico esto era muy real. Comencé a pensar no solo en mi falta de habilidades en la paternidad sino también en la seguridad soy iron man él o ella estaría en peligro constante por mí. Me pase días en el laboratorio mejorando el sistema de seguridad , el cuarto del bebe estaría siempre vigilado por jarvis , sensores en cuarto , siempre tendría la imágenes en mi taller para poder verlo las 24 horas, también lo enlace a nuestro teléfonos. Hasta logre convencer al equipo de tomar clases de primero auxilios. Cree planes de huida por si algo pasaba en la torre. Pepper decía que estaba exagerando , pero hey es mi hijo y no hay forma en este mundo en el que no me asegurare al 100% de su seguridad.

Pero cuando menos me di cuenta llego el momento, hace un par de horas pepper había entrado en trabajo de parto, si no fuera por bruce y jarvis no habríamos llegado al hospital. Fueron unas horas difíciles ver a pepper con tanto dolor y no poder hacer nada me estaba matando.

-ok Srta. potts solo un último empujo en lo tendremos con nosotros –le pidió la doctora.

-vamos cariño yo sé que puedes-le dije besando su frente, en todo este tiempo nunca solté su mano, mis piernas temblaban. Vi a pepper empujar con todas sus fuerzas y se escuchó el llanto de un bebe. La doctora lo limpio y peso .

-bien esta nena quiere conocer a sus padres –dijo la doctora con el pequeño bulto, una niña teníamos una niña. Pepper la sostuvo en sus brazos, me acerque y era hermosa bese a pepper, con lágrimas en mis ojos.

-vamos cariño ve con papa-dijo pepper dándome el pequeño bulto, era tan frágil , sentir su calor en mi pecho era lo mejor que había sentido.

-hola, cariño yo soy tu papa, no puedo decir que seré perfecto y que no lo fastidiare pero puedo prometerte algo. Siempre cuidare de ti y te amare-le dije besando su frente. -pero estaremos bien ¿cierto? Somos stark's

Era todo Estrella Virginia stark , ella era mi vida.


End file.
